The specific objectives of this research grant are: (1) to biochemically transform LTK- cells with EBV DNA; (2) to determine the complexity of EBV DNA in LTK plus transformants; (3) to analyze the structure, sequence arrangement and location of viral DNA in LTK plus transformants; (4) to analyze EBVA RNA in the transformants; (6) to apply similar techniques to the analysis of cells transformed with specific fragments of EBV DNA.